Halfblood High
by WiseStarfall
Summary: Annabeth is the new girl. She will make friends and enemies and maybe even start a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer….. I don't own PJO or any of that stuff. Hope you all enjoy!**

I know what you're thinking right now…. _What is this and why am I reading it?..._ Well, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm the Daughter of Athena, and today I start a school made just for half-bloods like me….Half-Blood High. I'm really just a smart nerd from San Francisco moving to New York because of my dad's job.

I walk over to my closet and grab some jeans, an orange T-shirt, and a gray hoodie with an owl on it and put them on. I walk over to my mirror and put my hair in a pony-tail and put on some lip-balm. As I grab my backpack, I see a photo with me and my friends. I stare at it then decide to head down to eat. Thank gods my dad knows how to cook pancakes because they are the things that get me started in the morning. "Are you nervous?", he asked me. I told a huge lie right then and there, "No." _NO? _I yelled at myself. How could I not be nervous? I'm going to a new school on the other side of the continent and all I'm wearing are jeans a shirt and a hoodie! "Not at all". I finish my pancakes in silence and head out the door using my phone as a map to my school. It says it's an abandoned restaurant because of the mist.

**Did you like it? It's my first one and I just typed some stuff. Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**


	2. start of something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

I got to school and immediately saw the different groups: the jocks, the nerds, the popular girls, etcetera. I decided not to get in the business so I just headed inside to the principal's office with a little bit of guidance. When I walked in, I saw a girl about my height wearing punk clothing with short black hair with blue streaks in it. Then I saw her eyes. They were icy blue. She held out her hand greeting me. "Hi, I'm Thalia Grace. I'll be helping you out. We have most of our classes together!" I shook her hand and said "Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." she handed me my map and schedule and we headed out the door.

"Alright, this is math class. That's the teacher. Go say hi." I went over and said hi and then took a seat next to Thalia. That's when I saw _him._ He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. I just couldn't resist staring at him until Thalia nudged me with her shoulder. Before she could say anything, I quietly asked her "Who is that?"

"Him?" "He's Percy Jackson"

"Thanks" I said.

"I wouldn't count on having a relationship with him 'cause his snotty non- girlfriend who is all over him will not allow that to happen on her watch."

"Great."

As I was walking to my locker, I noticed a girl with curly red hair walking over to me. "Hey new girl!" she yelled after me, then I realized the whole hallway fell silent. She walked straight up to me and looked me up and down then laughed.

"This is what's being added to our school?"

"I guess so Rachel" said a boy from behind me. I turned around and it was Percy.

"Percy! She squealed and things went back to normal. "I was just telling this half-blood wannabe that if she tried to get between us-"

"For the last time! I'm not your boyfriend and I never will be!"

"Hmph. Well, you're going to regret that once you realize how much you're missing!". Then with that, she turned around and stormed off.

"Sorry about that", he said looking at me

"it's fine, but does she do this to everybody?"

"Yeah. Everybody she takes as a threat. Hey I was wondering if you know where Pizza Palace is?"

I think a little bit."Oh yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come. I'm going with some of my friends and Thalia." He said scratching the back of his neck, which I don't know why but I find so cute.

"Sure. What time?"

" Uh. 6:30."

"Ok. I'll be there."

After dinner Percy and I were left and everybody else had left. Apparently he lives close to me so we walked home together.

"So how did you like your first day?"

"It was interesting. I guess now I know what to look for in Rachel"

Then he stopped so I stopped. "What's the matter?

"I know Rachel doesn't like me getting close to other girls but-" Then he leaned a little bit down since I was taller than most girls and kissed me. "I like you Annabeth."

"I like you too Seaweed Brain" I called him that because I could tell he was the son of Poseidon.

"See ya later Wise Girl."

Then I walked across the street to my house and waved goodbye.

**How did you like it? Sorry the first one was so short. I'm just starting out.**


	3. the invite

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. How did you all like my other chapter? If you liked it, keep reading…..**

Percy and I have been dating for a few months and things are going really well. I would go over every afternoon to help him with his homework. _Seaweed Brain._ After we finished, there would be a little bit of lip-locking time before I would go downstairs and say bye to Ms. Jackson before leaving.

As I put my stuff in my locker and close the door, I hear a low voice that I've never heard before "Chase." I turned around and saw a tall, muscular, blond boy walking towards me. All the girls in the hallways wooed him, but I just didn't find him attractive.

"I don't like being called by my last name.", I told him when he got to me.

"Eh, when I say it I know you like it". He came up closer to me and I stepped back.

"Um, I'm dating someone".

"What, that puny Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, in fact". He grabbed my arm and turned me around about to kiss me, but I kicked him in the shin before he could and ran out of the school to my house.

I burst out laughing at the story Percy just told me. "So, lemme get this straight. When you try to jump out of the swing, your pants snag on the chain and then they rip off so that all you're wearing is a T-shirt and your boxers!"

"Yeah." He said through a mouthful of spaghetti.

We paid the bill and walked hand in hand together when it started pouring rain and we started laughing. Then he let go of my hands and put his around my waist and kissed me. I didn't hold back and put my arms around his neck. Oh how lucky we were wearing only casual clothes. He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. We did this for about 5 minutes until he pulled away. "I never knew Athena girls could kiss so well"

"And I never knew people with seaweed for brains could kiss so well"

"Well now you do" he said as he put me down.

We started walking again as he was talking about how mean the substitute math teacher was. When we got to my house I gave him a peck on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow Seaweed Brain"

"See ya Wise Girl" he said as I waved bye.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing and I noticed it was 10:00. Thank gods for Saturdays. I brushed my hair and put it in a bun. I went downstairs to see who it was and it was Thalia. "Hey Thalia."

"Well you look beautiful" she smiled. She was wearing her usual black punk clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh I came to invite you to my birthday party."

"Cool, when is it?"

"May first. Party and actual birthday."

"Can I go dad?" I look at him with my cute, storm grey, puppy eyes

"Sure." He said

"Yes. The theme is Gods. So, wear a gray owl dress. I know you have one."

"Yep."

"See ya"

"Bye!"


End file.
